


Untitled (KINKY CAMELOT AU)

by kaizoku



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2011 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, In Public, Kinky, Pegging, Queen Gwen, Summer Pornathon 2011, Team Gluttony, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine takes his punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (KINKY CAMELOT AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon 2011, Challenge 1 - sex toys.

Gwaine kept his eyes on Gwen, watching as she took out the tools she would be using, until she paced behind him. Then he rested his hot face against the cold cobblestones.

"Relax, Gwaine," Gwen soothed him, petting his flank and stroking down his bare back. She started with a thin, whippy switch, leaving red marks on his goose-bumped skin. Already his knees were sore and he felt eyes on him like a heavy weight. The King had insisted on his punishment taking place out here in the open after his last indiscretion.

"He must be made to feel his error and the townspeople must witness it as well," Arthur said, before asking Gwen if she wished to do the honours. She had agreed readily, with that deceptively sweet smile on her lips.

"She has a good arm," Merlin told him later, as he prepared him, and Gwaine thought he looked almost wistful.

When his back was beginning to feel quite warm, Gwen changed the switch for a single-tail. Her clear voice cut through the murmur of the watching crowd, as she instructed those pressing for a closer look to stand back.

"I need a large space to work with," she explained. Gwaine swallowed, and refolded his hands over his head. He was fairly proud of his physique, strong and rugged from sword-fighting and saving barmaids and oblivious wizards from peril, but it was still embarassing to be completely naked in the town square with his pale ass upturned and his member hanging between his thighs exposed to the eyes of the townsfolk. There were also several knights in attendance, but they were keeping their eyes carefully averted.

The whip cracked in the air then, pulling his thoughts back to the immediate moment, and his whole body rocked forward as he winced away from a blow that didn't come. Someone laughed. But then he felt the hot burn of the single-tail and managed to contain his gasp. Several more fell in quick succession and Gwaine gritted his teeth and held as still as possible, grunting at each stinging stroke. They began to fall more heavily, as if Gwen was determined to make him make a noise, the leather cutting into him until his whole body was on fire, the pain in his back and his ass intensifying until he was groaning without cease. But he held his position.

When it stopped, he took a deep breath and relaxed slightly, but suddenly his hair was seized in a strong, twisting grip and Gwen pulled him, staggering, up to his knees.

"What are you here for, Gwaine?"

He looked out at the sea of faces, blurred by his disorientation, all watching him, peering at him. His cock perversely started to rise and without a hint of hesitation, the Queen leaned down and smacked it, an admonishment not to be distracted.

Gwaine looked up at her, because he couldn't look at the people staring at him anymore.

"I was drinking at the Rising Sun," he said blankly.

"Are you not forbidden from entering that pub?" Gwen asked him.

"Yes," Gwaine admitted. "But I was rat-arsed."

She sighed. "What else? And address me properly, Gwaine."

"I was playing cards, Your Majesty, and there was a slight disagreement about the observation of the rules, or indeed, what the rules actually were and --" he began to enjoy the telling of the tale, turning back to his audience. "The altercation became physical and I believe I introduced my opponent to the merits of beer for improving the gloss of hair. Truly, it is very beneficial, how do you think I get mine so shiny?"

Gwen gave a good tug on said hair, "That's enough, Gwaine." Her touch gentled as she helped him up. His mouth was dry and he felt dizzy.

"Just a little more, now," she told him, leading him to the wooden block. She made him sit and gave him water to drink and he realized suddenly how hushed the crowd was, not a murmur, just solemn attention. He sipped the water slowly.

This was the part he was most nervous about, though Merlin assured him it would be fine, and when Gwen tied his wrists to the pegs at the top, he had to focus on calming his breathing. Then Gwen left him there and he closed his eyes, and when he opened them, Arthur was stroking his hair back. Their eyes met and Gwaine tried to smile, to think of a joke, but Arthur kissed him, cradling his head and thrusting his tongue deep in his mouth, and Gwaine could not help but kiss back, feeling an odd pang of regret that he had never done this before.

Then Gwen was back, opening his thighs with her hands and lifting his scrotum aside and pressing her fingers into him, two at once, slippery with some substance and it wasn't at all like when Merlin did this to him. Smaller, softer hands but quicker, more impersonal. She didn't take time over it but simply pushed her way in once he was sufficiently loose, the hard metal cock cold inside him like nothing he had ever felt. He had thought he would hate it but instead the contrast made him buck and twist, speared open by an irresistible force, like a block of ice searing his insides, and he spread his legs and took it like a man, while Gwen kissed him and fucked him hard.

Gwaine knew then that he would soon be getting into further mischief.


End file.
